Child in Need
by Aunna
Summary: Doc always thought that he would never raise a child. Six-year-old Lightning McQueen never thought any adult would love him after his mother was killed. When Lightning's dad leaves Lightning in Doc's care, can Doc earned the trust of a scared and scarred Lightning? And can Lightning trust another adult in his life? Warnings: Younger characters, child abuse, and angry adults.
1. Old Rivals and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this is my first Cars story. It's humanized and features humanized cars and Child!Lightning, Child!Sally, and Child!Mater! Also includes a younger Doc. Let's say he crashed in the seventies instead of the fifties like I read in a few other stories. I just had this idea pop into my head one day and decided to go with it. I hope it turns out okay!**

**Old Rivals and Bruises**

_Doc's P.O.V._

"Thanks for setting me straight again Doc!" Sheriff shouted over his shoulder as he walked out the clinic.

"You're welcome," I said gruffly, though he could see right through my mask. I had lived here for nearly twelve years and he was the first to bring down my defensive mask. Everyone in town knew that it was just to scare off people, though no one knew why.

I shook my head as the memories resurfaced. No need to remember my racing days or the accident. That was the past now and I was living in the future. A future where no one knew me as the Hudson Hornet or an old race car driver, but just as Doc, the old man that fixes them up and plays the judge, and I want it to stay that way.

I smiled as I heard Sally and Mater play hop-scotch outside. They were the only children in town and they had to be driven nearly twenty miles to school each day. Everyone was thankful that it was Spring Break because the children brought life back into this old ghost town. They made me wish I had my own sometimes, but it the end I probably would die without every raising a child.

Then there was the screeching of tires and the screaming of children. "Run Mater, run!" I heard Sally shout.

"'Am runnin as fast as ah can Sals!" Mater shouted back. I ran outside to see what the entire ruckus was about.

When I reached the door I had to hold back a snarl. There, in the flesh, was my old racing rival, Alan McQueen. He had been the one to make me flip and lose my racing career all those years ago. "Hey, be careful man!" Ramone shouted across the street, "You almost hit my daughter man!"

Sally was clutching Ramone's legs while he held her close. Mater was doing the same to Sheriff, though Sheriff obviously wanted to lock this guy up. I would have happily done it if he did bring him to court.

McQueen didn't even respond to Ramone's shouts. He grabbed something out of his mustang's back seat and came over to my door. "Would you mind if we talk business inside?" he asked, hiding whatever was in his car behind his back.

"Make it quick McQueen," I growled, moving out the way. As he walked past I saw a little bob of red hair following behind. Did he bring his kid to mock me? To show what he had destroyed in his racing career. Well, his kid wouldn't turn out to be like him if I had any say in the matter.

"I'm going to make it sweet and simple Hornet," he said, roughing shoving the child in front of him. "I'm too busy with my work and I can't keep this little urchin anymore. Just make him better and don't tell anyone I was here or I'll come back and make someone's life a living hell. Specifically, yours old man"

He started to walk out the door when I finally came out of my shock. "Why the hell do I have to watch him McQueen?" I asked, "Last I checked, we were enemies!"

"My wife had past and named you his godfather," he sneered, "Wouldn't want to abandon your sister's child now, would you?" With that, he walked out the clinic and went screeching out of town.

I was barely holding back tears. My sister was a sore spot for me. I still loved her after all these years and nothing could change that, but when she decided to marry McQueen our relationship went downhill. We had continued to send birthday and Christmas cards, she had even let me know in a brief letter that she had given birth to a little boy, but something was always off about them. Like, she had written them in haste and some of them had blood dotted on them. I had a sneaking suspicion about why they were like that and before I could visit her I had received the letter that my sister had passed away in the hospital and the police were expecting her death to be a homicide. She had been covered in blood and fist shaped bruises and no one knew why. I suspected that McQueen had done it and I knew that one look at her son would probably give me my answer.

I turned around and barely bit back a scream. It was like I was seeing my sister again. They had the same fiery red hair and the same sky blue eyes, though his were framed with old glasses. He was just the boy version of his mother, though I never saw his mother as badly beaten as he was at her age. Large bruises that strangely resembled large hands cover his face and his hair was matted with blood. The blood was on his face too and the boy seemed to be favoring his left leg over his right. His left wrist was in some sort of homemade splint and his glasses were being held together with masking tape.

"A-are you m-my U-u-uncle Doc?" he asked.

"That I am little one," I said, getting down on my knees, "You're going to be staying with me for a little while until we can figure out if you have any other place to stay. I'm going to get my friend and he's going to take a few pictures. Then we'll clean you up and take a few more pictures if we need too,"

He whimpered at that and started to back away. "N-n-no!" he shouted and hid under the table. I could see him shaking and he had his arms above his head. "The m-man who t-t-takes pi-pic-pictures is g-go-going to tell D-daddy a-and he'll p-pun-punish me again!"

I could hear his sobs and my heart broke. If my sister had to listen to the monster do that to her son, then it was clear why she named me godfather. She knew I was a doctor that could help her son get better. It must have been hell if she had died knowing that he was beating her only child. "He won't tell your father," I said, "He'll make sure he never knows,"

He whimpered again and I sighed. How was I going to get this kid to let Sheriff look at him? "What did your mommy say about me?" I asked, slowing walking towards the table.

"T-th-that you wouldn't h-hurt me l-like Dad and y-you wou-wouldn't lie," he looked at me with tearful eyes, "You ain't ly-lying to me?"

"I promise I'm not lying," I said, "Now, before I leave to get my friend, can you come out from under the table?"

He sat there for a moment and looked at me with fearful eyes. But the fear faded and he crawled out from his hiding spot. He stopped a couple of feet away from me. "What's your name little one?" I asked.

"Lightning," he said.

"Well, Lightning," I said, "Do you see that table with the paper on it?" He looked where I was pointing and nodded. "Go sit on that table until I get back, alright?"

He nodded and rushed for the table. It was obvious that he thought that if he didn't do it quickly that he would get hit for it. That made me sick to my stomach. I would never hit a child, much less my nephew. Then there was the fact that he was limping. He probably had a sprained or broken ankle. I'd have to do an x-ray on that leg.

Once I made sure he was on the examination table, I left to get Sheriff. He was at his house with Ramone and the children. "If you don't find that idiot I'll find him myself!" Ramone said.

"You are not to chase him down Ramone!" Sheriff shouted, "I'm looking up his license plate right now. I hope he's got a warrant on him, I let everyone with the next five counties know that he stopped here,"

Sally noticed me first. "Hi Doc!" she said, "Did you see that scary man?"

"I did," I said, leaning down to ruffle her curls, "He came into the clinic and I need Sheriff to come with me to check on something,"

"Mater, go with Ramone for a little bit," he said, leaning down to kiss Mater's forehead, "I'll be back in time for dinner, I hope,"

"A' right Papa," he said, following Ramone and Sally out the door.

"Grab your camera," I said, "I want to get some evidence of this,"

He didn't ask why we needed his camera, just grabbed it and followed me like a hound dog follows the hunter. I braced myself to see the blood and the bruises again, it just hurt to see someone so small have them. I saw Mater when Sheriff had gotten him away from his abusive home, but Lightning was a lot worse of then Mater was. At least Mater wasn't stuttering when we had found him. He stayed just as bright and happy as he would have if we had just announced we were going to get him some ice cream. I guess that he acted like that because we knew him, where Lightning was just left in my living room with someone he didn't know except from stories his mother told him. "Now, be calm when you see him," I said, "He's hurt pretty bad,"

We walked in and Lightning's head shot up. He looked like a deer in the headlights, but relaxed when he noticed it was just the Sheriff and I. I looked over at Sheriff and I could tell he was seeing Mater all over again. "Lightning, this is Sheriff," I said, "Sheriff; this is my nephew, Lightning McQueen,"

He smiled at Lightning and Lightning managed to smile back. He looked at me and I gave him a small nod. "We're going to see what's wrong with you, okay?" I said.

"But I already know what's wrong," Lightning said, looking at his feet, "I'm a stupid mistake and I'm useless when it comes to just about anything,"

"You're not a mistake Lightning," Sheriff said, slowing inching forward. "You just haven't found what you're meant to do yet. You're just a little one; you don't have to know what you want to do just yet,"

We managed to get a foot away when he stiffened. "Sheriff is going to take a few pictures, alright," I said, "Then we're going to get you cleaned up and take a few more pictures. Is that alright with you?"

"Are you gonna hold my head under the water?" Lightning asked.

"No Lightning," I said, "That's a mean thing to do and I don't like doing mean things,"

"Alright," he whispered, playing with the laces of his shoes. Sheriff managed to get a few good pictures of his face and backed off.

"I'm going to get some of Mater's smaller clothes," he said, "You know, since his clothing is evidence,"

I nodded and watched Lightning jump off the examination table. When I led him to the bathroom he made sure to keep at least two feet of distanced between us. I let out a small sigh as he waited at the door for me to get the bath ready. I should be used to this, I've dealt with abused children before and I've never felt so disgusted in my life. I think it's the fact that he's my nephew, it just hits closer to home.

I just hope McQueen is wanted for something because, if he isn't, I'm going to make him wanted for child abuse and abandonment.

**So, there's the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. Just leave a little review if you have any suggestion. **


	2. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

_Doc's P.O.V._

I couldn't help but look at the pictures of my sister again. She was the one who would swim through a lake filled with piranhas to save those she loved. She was always giving people second chances and would beat you to dust if you said anything bad about what she cared about. She used to call me Sting and I would call her Wildflower. I was always the Hornet in school. She was exactly what she was named after. Her name was Rosanne Daisy Hornet. The sweetest rose you could ever meet back when we were kids. Once she married and changed her name, I could never stand to call her McQueen, though I did write it on the envelopes whenever I wrote her.

I couldn't help but let a tear fall when I saw the picture I loved the most. She was about Lightning's age, or what I thought was Lightning's age. She was seven and had gone out to play in the mud puddles. Dad told her she could and Mom just nodded, probably not hearing a word she had said. When she came back, Mom wouldn't let her off the little mat we kept at the door. She had been covered head to toe in mud and she was carrying a little frog with her. I know she asked Mom if she could keep it and she was devastated when she said no. We found the frog, which she called Mr. Slimy, in the pond the next day. It stayed there for a good three years and mysteriously hopped away one day. I had to comfort her about her pet for weeks until Dad brought home a cat for her. She had named that one Louise.

I looked up the stairs and wondered how Lightning was doing up there. Small children like him never did well in new environments at first, but it would eventually grow on him. He just had to get used to me and the rest of the town before he finally felt like he was at home. It would help when we put his father behind bars. He wouldn't have to worry about that man ever coming back to hurt him. I looked at the picture Rosanne had sent me all those years ago, her holding the little infant that had to be Lightning. _I promise you this Rosie, _I thought, _He won't get away with any of this. I'll make sure all he sees is four concrete walls and a barred window. _

I put the photo album back and heard a heart stopping scream. It came from upstairs and no one was up there but Lightning. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was running up the stairs and in Lightning's room.

Lightning was still screaming when I came in. There were tears running down his face and he was completely tangled in his blankets. I had no clue what to do. How do you comfort an abused child in a nightmare? He's probably not used to being held. But Rosie probably held him when he had a nightmare before, so I could probably do it, right?

Throwing caution to the wind, I went up to him and held him close. He stiffened and I doubted myself for a moment. Then he relaxed when I ran my fingers through his hair and started talking to him. He yawned and I put him back down in case he woke up. He'd start screaming even louder if he realized someone was holding him, as much as I hate to admit that.

Soon enough I was looking into sky blue eyes. He stared at me with tear filled eyes and I couldn't help but look away. He was expecting a beating that much I was sure of. "I'm not going to hurt you for something you can't control Lightning," I said, finding the courage to look at him again, "I won't hurt you for anything. Now, do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and tried to fall asleep again. "I'll be right back," I said.

I went to my room and dragged out an old trunk that I kept in my closet. Inside were all the things that belonged to my mother and my sister, dad's things were in another trunk in the attic. I could see Mom's wedding dress and her old photo album. Then there were Rosie's baby book and her rag dolls. But I wasn't looking for those.

Under Mom's wedding dress was a toy dog that Rosie used to carry with her all the time. It was black and white with ice blue eyes. She named the thing Popsicle and I laughed when she announced the name to the family. But I had to admit it was cute. I was surprised when she didn't take it with her to McQueen's place when she married, but I wasn't complaining.

I snatched it up and went back to Lightning's room and wasn't surprised when Lightning covered his head and started whimpering. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you Lightning," I said, "I haven't lied to you yet, have I?"

He shook his head and lowered his arms once I came back to his side of bed. I knew he was going against every instinct in his body when he lowered his arms and I had to admit the kid was brave for that. I held Popsicle out to him.

He gently took the toy and cringed. "That used to be your mother's," I said, "She carried that thing with her everywhere. I think it's about time to give it to her son, don't you?"

He looked at the toy for a minute, then looked up at me and gave a small smile. "Thank you Uncle Doc," he said, cuddling the toy close to his chest. Within moments his breathing evened out and he was lost to the world of dreams.

That's how the next few nights went. Lightning would have a nightmare, I'd go to his room and comfort him, and he'd be asleep within a few minutes. It was odd that he was constantly having nightmares, but it wasn't at all abnormal at the same time. He was most likely an abused child and was probably having flashbacks about when his father had hurt him in the past. But I was going to fix that, no matter how long it took, I was going to make sure Lightning never had another nightmare about that man. I was going to make sure his nights were filled with sweet dreams… Dang it, the kid's making me all sentimental!

I was sitting in the living room again; reading to pass the time until Lightning had another nightmare. They always seem to come at the same time every night. Maybe it was the time that he normally hit him?

Right on cue Lightning started screaming again. I sat my book down and went upstairs to his room. I hope these stop soon, he's been taking naps at all times of day. Yesterday he fell asleep eating dinner and, though I did laugh at the fact that he had lasagna all over his face, that wasn't healthy for a growing boy. He should have a schedule to take naps, eat, and play. I remember when Mater was Lightning's age he would fall asleep after eating lunch and then wake up two hours later to play with Sally until it was dinner.

I sat next his bed and held him close, running my fingers through his hair. He looked so fragile when I held him like this, like the softest touch could break him to pieces. I was actually afraid that he might if I held him wrong.

Out of nowhere, his eyes shot open and I was afraid that he was going to jump out of my arms and try to run. He wouldn't get very far since his right ankle was broken, but he might hurt himself even worse if he did try. "Uncle Doc," he said, "Don't put me down alright? The monster can't get me if you're holding me,"

With that he snuggled deeper into my chest. I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face. He finally trusted me enough to let him hold him and protect him. But, what was the monster that Lightning was talking about? Or was the monster a who?

I reached over to pick up Popsicle and gave him to Lightning. He yawned and snuggled the little toy close to his chest. "Uncle Doc?" he asked, sleepily opening his eyes.

"Yeah Lightning?"

"Can I meet the other kids tomorrow? They look like tons of fun,"

"We can do that squirt,"

He giggled at that. "My name ain't Squirt Uncle Doc, it's Lightning,"

"I know Lightning; it's just a nickname,"

"Like Momma used to call me Shock?"

"Yeah, like that kiddo,"

Once he was asleep I put him back into bed and he did without waking up or mentioning the monsters. He was just the cutest thing since Mater and Sally and I never want anyone to hurt him like McQueen did ever again. I'd make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

**I've been meaning to get this chapter posted for the past few days, but I've had an awful cold and honestly, that made me pretty lazy. I just wanted to get this done, but I also wanted to rest. So, on another note, Doc is pretty out of character. I figured he would be if his family was hurt and Lightning is family. Just leave a little review and if you want to see something with the kids you can PM me. I don't have very many ideas on what to do with them except the fact that Sally's the leader and the boys just follow what she says/does. Peace out!**


	3. Shy Boy

**Author's Note:**

**So, I've got Mater in this chapter. I've tried to write his accent in, so it might help if you say what he says aloud. So, my grandmother was insisting I go to the clinic today to get checked out, and it turns out there's nothing really wrong with me, I'm just congested. I hope this chapter is as good as the others, because this one is Lightning's point of view!**

**Shy Boy**

_Lightning's P.O.V._

I could feel the sun on my eyelids and I didn't like it. I was having a nice dream with Momma in it and the sun meant that I couldn't stay with her. Why did she have to go? She was nice and pretty and she made the best blueberry waffles every! She even let me put whipped cream on them when Daddy was gone. Why couldn't Daddy have died instead? He was mean and rude and he said that mistakes like me aren't allowed to eat with normal people. I am a normal person; it just took me longer to know it then the other kids.

I had seen the boy and the girl play before when I looked out the window. The boy, his name was Mater I think, has these green eyes and messy brown hair. He talks a little funny, but that's okay. That was just how he was taught to talk. I'd seen him catch bugs and get all muddy when it had rained a couple of days ago and I really wanted to go play with him, but Daddy always said that's what stupid and weird kids did. But, from what I've heard Uncle Doc say, Mater isn't stupid or weird. He's nice and funny and never gives up on a friend.

Then there's the girl, Sally. She had bouncing, blonde curls and blue eyes. She's the one who normally comes up with the ideas that help her and Mater come up with new games to play. But she seemed kinda mean too. The day before Mater got muddy; Sally wanted to stay the night with Uncle Doc. He told her that the room she always used was being used by someone else. Instead of asking Uncle Doc who was up there, she got Mater and told him that they were going to look at the 'monster' in Doc's other bedroom. I wasn't a monster! I was a human boy like Mater!

That's how I met them; though I hid the moment I realized that they saw me in the window. Sometimes Mater looks up and catches me staring at him. I give him a wave and he gives me a smile back. Maybe he wants to be my friend. I would really like it if he did; Daddy never let me have friends when I lived with him. He said friends are stupid and they'll end up stabbing you in the back. I don't think Mater would stab me, but Sally might. I don't think she likes me that much.

I forced myself out of my blankets and went to get dressed. I reached out to grab my glasses off the dresser after I shoved my head out of my shirt. It was a plain black one and I threw a red jacket with a lightning bolt over it. Uncle Doc even got me some blue jeans! Daddy never let me wear them because he said that hippies and hillbillies wore them, not good people who worked hard to make a living. Well, I'd rather be a hippy or a hillbilly any day 'cause these are really comfortable. A lot more comfortable than those slacks he made me wear.

I went to the potty real quick before I grabbed Popsicle and ran into Uncle Doc. Oh no, I ran into Uncle Doc! He's totally gonna beat me now. Kids are supposed to be out of sight and are never supposed to make adults recognize them. Would Uncle Doc hit hard enough to make me bleed? Or would he throw me out of the house and make me find Daddy? I couldn't go back to Daddy. He was probably in Mexico right now with his 'mistress.' I don't know what a 'mistress' is, but that's what Daddy said he was going to do. That I couldn't go with him because that was too much 'baggage.'

Uncle Doc lifted me up and hugged me. Did he really mean that he would never hit me? He must of because I've been here for almost a week and Daddy couldn't help but him at least once every hour! He must be really against hurting kids because I've never seen someone got so long without hitting theirs before.

"We're going to eat a Flo's today," Uncle Doc said as we walked to the door, "I want you to meet the town so everyone can stop saying I have Frankenstein in my guest bedroom. Now, where did your shoe go mister?"

I giggled before pointing to the closet. The adults thought I was Frankenstein? But I wasn't nearly as big and scary as him! He could've beat Daddy up and make him stop hurting him. I couldn't ever protect myself, no matter how hard I tried.

I grabbed the shoe away from Uncle Doc when he tried to put it on me. I wish I could wear two, but my other foot is in a cast so I can't wear my other shoe. "I can do them myself Uncle Doc," I said, "I'm a big boy and big boys can put on their shoes all by themselves! But, sometimes we need help tying them,"

Uncle Doc smiled and tied my shoe. He could tie them really good, better than my Daddy ever did. He didn't pull to hard and he always made sure I couldn't step on them if the loops were big. Was this how a real Daddy was supposed to act? Well, my Daddy was really wrong then. He needed to take lessons with Uncle Doc if he wanted to be a daddy again so he could do it right this time.

We walked out the door and I saw Mater playing with some colorful stick that made pictures on the sidewalk. What was it? Why was he coloring on the sidewalk instead of paper? "What's Mater playing with Uncle Doc?" I asked.

He looked over and smiled. "He's playing with sidewalk chalk," he said, "His Papa got them for him last Christmas and he loves to draw on the sidewalk. Have you met Mater before?"

"He saw me in the window a few times, but I don't think he knows my name," I said, "I mean, the only reason I know his name is because I heard Sally call him that. The same way with Sally, but she doesn't like me too much I think. She's always making these faces at me and stuff. Why does she do that Uncle Doc? She's never met me before, why is she being mean if she's never met me before?"

"I don't know why she's like that Lightning," he said, "She might be jealous. Now, how about I introduce you to Mater before we go to Flo's?"

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"Hey Mater, can you come here for a second?" he yelled to Mater. I hid behind his leg. One time Daddy let me meet another kid and when he came over he beat me up. Then Daddy beat me up because he said that I should have been strong enough to protect myself. Would Mater be the same way as that boy?

"Hey Doc!" Mater said, "Ah been lookin' for ya all week! Where ya been?"

"I've been with my nephew," He got down on his knees and put his hand on my back. "Mater, this little boy behind my leg is my nephew, Lightning. He's not sure how to play with other kids and he's never had a friend, so I thought maybe you could help him out?"

"So yer the one that's been livin' with Doc!" he said, pulling me away from Uncle Doc, "I told her that ya weren't a monsta! You's a boy just like me! What do ya like ta do? Color, run, hide, swim, or do ya like ta climb trees?"

"But isn't climbing trees dangerous?" I asked, "You could fall,"

"Not if ya is good at it!" he said, "Now come on! Me papa is at ta café and he can teach ya how ta climb trees! Well, when yer foot gets better,"

Oh right, my ankle was broken. But, did that mean that I couldn't play with the other kids? It might make it hurt even more if I got pushed or something. Would Uncle Doc even fix it again if it got broken even more?

We walked to Flo's and Mater couldn't stop talking. He was telling me all about everyone and everything in Radiator Springs. It was really confusing. What was Willie's Butte or the Wheel Well? Who was Stanley?

I hid again when Mater went rushing into the diner. What if no one liked me? Would I have to live somewhere else or would I have to stay in my room forever? If they didn't like me, would Uncle Doc not like me either?

We sat down and there was this lady with green hair. She started talking to Uncle Doc. "Hey there Doc, where have you been?" she asked, "We thought you disappeared off the face of the earth for a minute there,"

"I've been trying to get him settled in," He looked at me, "Lightning, this Flo. She's the one who runs the diner,"

"Hi Miss Flo," I said, wanting to hide under the table.

"Why hello there sugar," she said, "So you're the one that's been in Doc's extra room. He never gets any visitors, so I hope you stay for a little while,"

"He's going to be here permanently Flo," Uncle Doc said, "He's my nephew. My sister passes away last month and his father was giving him a… satisfactory home,"

"I'm sorry to hear about that Doc," she said, "I'll go get your usual. Lightning, do you like chocolate chip pancakes?"

"I've never had one," I said, looking at the floor.

"Well, I'll go get you some," she said, writing it down on a piece of paper, "My daughter, Sally, she loves them. I'm sure you will too,"

She walked away after that and Sheriff and Mater came over. Sheriff laughed when he saw me. "He's healing right up with you, isn't he Doc!" he said, "Barely been with you a week and the bruises are starting to fade,"

"Yes they are," Doc said. Mater and me blocked out their talking and we started our own.

"So, yer livin' with Doc now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "He's my mom's brother. My uncle and my godfather,"

"Doc's mine too!" Mater said, "He's mah godfather,"

"That's cool," I said, "Do you stay at his house sometimes?"

"Yup,"

Flo came back with a man with purple hair, who was helping her carrying food. "Here you go sugar," she said, "Two chocolate chip pancakes. Syrup's right next to the napkins. Lightning, this is my husband Ramone. He's a hair stylist,"

"I prefer to color people's hair man," Ramone said, "I might have to color my hair to the same shade as yours, it looks pretty nice little man,"

"Thank you," I mumbled, looking at the wall. Maybe meeting the town all at the same time wasn't such a good idea. I didn't know who they would act. Maybe they were like Doc and didn't believe in hitting kids. Maybe they were like Mommy and would take the hit for kids. Or they were like Daddy and they would hit the kids. Mater and Sally didn't seem to have any bruises. Either they didn't hit them or they're really good at hiding them.

"You okay little man?" Ramone asked, "You look at little pale,"

"He's probably nervous with all the new faces," Uncle Doc said, "Let him warm up to you like he has me and he'll be your best friend in no time,"

"Ya'll be mah best friend right?" Mater asked, "Ah've got Sally, but she's a little bossy,"

"You want to be best friends with me?" I asked, "A stupid mistake that's never had a friend before?"

"Ya ain't no mistake!" Mater said, "We'll be best friends forevah, okay? We can make mud pies and make pictures and climb trees! If you wanna be friends, that is?"

"Of course!" I said, "But, what do friends do Mater?"

"They do everything together!" Mater said, "Ah've only had Sally for a friend before an' we did everything! We made a cake together for Papa's birthday! When's yer birthday Lightning?"

"September thirtieth," I said.

"That's only a couple weeks away Light!" Mater said, "How old are ya even gonna be?"

"Seven,"

"Ah turned eight in June,"

"Oh, well, happy late birthday Mater,"

"Thank ya,"

We must have been there most the day and I met most of everyone in town. I really like Red and Fillmore; they were laid back and nice. Red never asked about anything, even when he saw some of the bruises on my arms.

Sarge and Lizzie were too loud. My daddy used to get loud when he got angry and that meant that he was gonna hit me. I don't think Lizzie could hit me, but Sarge could if he wanted to. I was going to keep my distance from him. He might hit me really hard.

I saw Sally once and when Flo tried to get her to talk to me; she stuck her nose up and left. Mater tried to tell me that she did that to him before, but I didn't listen. She knew I was nothing but a worthless freak and she'd make sure everyone hates me, even Uncle Doc and Mater.

Maybe if I was really good they wouldn't mind. They might keep me and I might live to be an adult. But then there is the fact that Daddy said he'd be back in a month or two to make me be with Mommy. But, could Uncle Doc save me, like Prince Charming save Cinderella? I don't know if he could, but maybe if I could get Sally to like me, then maybe things will be good till I have to leave.

Maybe I can be happy before I die.


	4. Reappearance

**Reappearance**

_Doc's P.O.V._

I smiled as I watched Lightning play hide-and-go-seek with Mater and Sally. It was obvious that Sally was still a little uncomfortable with Lightning. She always 'forgot' about him. It worried me when she did this because then he would cry himself to sleep. I was going to have to ask Ramone and Flo to figure out why she was acting like this, though I really think she's just afraid of losing Mater.

Lightning gave a little screech when Mater found him. It was obvious that he was finally enjoying himself here. He was a little scared at first, especially with Flo trying to hug him all the time. But he's finally fitting in with the town. I'm proud of the little scamp, I know I wouldn't be able to pull off half of what's he done in his little life. I would have given up and this little scamp doesn't know how to quit! He reminds me more of his mother every day.

"Uncle Doc?" I looked down and saw Lightning tugging at my pants leg. He looked a little spooked. I looked at Sally and Mater and they looked spooked too. All of them were looking towards the desert. I gave it a quick glance and saw a mustang. A red mustang that honestly sent shivers down my spine. Alan McQueen's mustang. He was actually stupid enough to show himself here again? Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sheriff getting into his cruiser and getting ready for the chase. Hopefully he could catch the bastard. He was a former racer; he knew that he could easily outrun Sheriff in his old Ford. I hope he makes the same mistake all the newbies make when they try to do the turn at Willy's Butte. That's Sheriff's only hope there.

"He said he was gonna come back Uncle Doc," Lightning said, clutching tighter to my leg. "He said that he'd come back and that I'll go with Mommy. But Mommy's dead so does that mean I'm going to die too Uncle Doc? I don't want to go to heaven now! I want to stay with you!"

"You're not going to die Lightning," I said, moving him from my leg to my hip. "He's never going to touch you ever again if I have my way. You're safe here Lights, he'll never hurt you like he did ever again. I promise you that,"

Sheriff raced by us and went to chase McQueen, who drove out of town like the devil was on his tail. Sheriff practically was the devil; he always seemed like that whenever his cases involved children. He seemed a lot worse this time then when it was Mater we were dealing with. Probably because he was able to prosecute them a lot faster than he was able to do with McQueen.

I took the kids inside so they wouldn't be at risk of getting hit by either McQueen or Sheriff. I've only seen Sheriff get into one serious chase before and Guido had almost been hit by the man he had been pursuing. We didn't need any of the kids getting hit, especially if he was aiming to hurt Lightning. It would pretty bad if Lightning, Sally, or Mater were hit by a car. I'm not sure if I could fix them if they were hit by a mustang going nearly one-hundred and ten miles per hour.

"Why can't he leave me alone?" Lightning asked, sobbing. "Why does he always want to hurt me?"

"Don't worry Lightning," I was surprised to hear Sally speak up. "He won't hurt you again. He sounds like Mater's old parents. They used to hit him too,"

"My mommy never hit me," Lightning mumbled, obviously not used to speaking to Sally. "It was only Daddy. I don't think he really wanted me when Mommy had me,"

Everyone went silent when the sound of crunching metal ringed throughout the air. "I told you that I wouldn't let him get away from me again Doc!" Sheriff shouted. I couldn't help but smile when I heard that. I would make sure that McQueen wouldn't get off easy this time around. He might have gotten away before they could take him to court for killing Rosanne, but I would make sure he would get some time behind bars for abusing and abandoning Lightning.

Sheriff came into the house, with Sarge restraining a heavily bleeding McQueen. He saw me and almost lunged, before he realized that Sheriff had a gun pointed at him. He grumbled and spotted Lightning hiding behind my legs. "Why isn't it the little brat from Hell," he spat, "Can't even face me like a man, has to hide behind his old protector. What are you going to do when he's gone Lightning? Hide behind a picture and hope that it will keep you safe?"

I was about to give him a right hook to the face, but Lightning ran out from behind me legs. I reached out to grab him as he lifted his leg high and hit McQueen right in the family jewels. McQueen doubled over and hit the ground. I swear this kid was starting to take after me a little bit.

_Lightning's P.O.V._

I almost started crying when Dad… No, he wasn't Daddy; Uncle Doc was more like I wanted him to be like. Well, I almost started crying when Alan, I had heard Mommy and Uncle Doc call him that, started saying all those nasty things. He had made me cry before when he said them, but not this time! I wasn't sad this time, I was mad! Uncle Doc told me I wasn't afraid, that I was the bravest kid he had ever known! Alan was lying!

I don't remember what I was thinking when I did it, but I kicked Alan where it hurt him last time I had ever dared to kick him. He couldn't beat me for it this time, because Uncle Doc would understand why I had done it, right? I looked up at Uncle Doc as Alan hit the floor and smiled. I could feel me shaking. Was Uncle Doc gonna hit me for kicking him? I remember Mommy saying that I wasn't supposed to kick people there. Was Doc going to tell me that too?

"Did I do the right thing Uncle Doc?"

He blinked and smiled. "I wouldn't suggest doing that to your friends, but I can make an exception this time," he said.

I didn't know what 'exception' meant, but I didn't get the chance to ask him. Alan managed to get one of his hands away from Sarge, I don't know how he did it since Sarge was one of the strongest people ever, and grabbed my arm.

There was a snap and my arm started to burn. Someone screamed, but I couldn't tell who screamed because my arm hurt a lot. I could hear someone fighting and I was up in someone's arms, but I couldn't tell what was going on. I felt really sleepy and everything was really blurry. I musta lost my glasses.

Everything was fuzzy, except for my arm. It was like that time Alan had kicked my ankle and the doctor man he took me to said I had 'dis-lokated' it. That meant it was out of place and the doctor had to put it back and I had to wear this weird leg cast thingy. That was when I was four and Alan never took me to a doctor person again.

Someone was talking to me. I could hear a mumble and I tried to listen to it. I really did try! It just so far away and I couldn't get there fast enough to know what the voice thing had said. Everything was dark after that.

I heard someone moan when something hit my eyes. Was that me moaning? Yeah, it had to be me; I don't think anyone else was hurt beside me and Alan. Uncle Doc would never put us in the same room. Alan would just beat me for getting him in trouble. Was that all I was useful for, getting people in trouble?

"Lightning, are you awake?" someone asked.

"He ain't supposed ta be awake yet Sal," another person said.

"I saw his eyes twitching Mater!" the first person said, "Doc said that he would wake up when his eyes started moving and he's been like this for three days! I know I wasn't imagining his eyes moving Mater. He has to wake up!"

Mater and Sally were here? Why weren't they with their parents? I groaned when I tried to open my eyes the first time. "Come on Lightning!" Sally whispered into my ear, "Wake up!"

I moaned and I finally got my eyes to open. I could make out the fuzzy shapes of Mater and Sally. "Where are my glasses?" I asked, "I can't see you right when I ain't got my glasses,"

"Here they are bud!" Mater said, "Doc got ya a new pair since your pa broke ya old ones. Dadgum, he hurt you bad Lightning! There was this real loud snap an' yer arm just bent like a toothpick in a tornado! I ain't ever seen Doc or Pa so mad in me whole life, not even when they saw me old Pa hit me head!"

I put on the new glasses that Uncle Doc gave. Everything looked clearer then with my old ones. Maybe Uncle Doc knew that these ones would be better for me. "Thanks Mater," I said. I looked at Sally and just stared. Why was Sally being so nice to me now? Didn't she remember that I was the bad one that I should have died with Mommy? No, that isn't true. Uncle Doc would have been real sad if he lost me.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said, looking at her feet.

"I thought you didn't like me," I said.

"I thought that you were trying to take Mater from me," she said, looking at my face now, "Mater's my only friend and if you took him I wouldn't have any friends. I didn't know that you never had a friend before and didn't know what to do. I guess I was jealous,"

"That's okay," I said, "Now you can have two friends instead of one, alright?"

"Okay!" she said, hugging me.

I smiled then. Maybe I could be happy forever. I just needed to work for it. Plus, I needed Alan to go away, he'd make me sad. Or dead, whatever he wanted me to be. It would just depend on his mood if he got away from Uncle Doc, Sheriff, or Sarge. But he'd never get away because he hurt me and they don't like people who hurt kids. They love me and I love them and nothing is going to change that, no matter what!

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh, I finally finished this! Sorry I haven't been paying much attention to this story, and this goes for my others too if any of you read them. I want to thank DestinyArtist for giving me the final push to finish this chapter. I love it when people review; it gives me ideas for my next chapters sometimes, so don't forget to type a little review at the bottom. I'll see you whenever inspiration decides to bite me again. Ciao! **


	5. Justice is Served

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so this will be the last chapter of Child in Need. I had originally planned to put the whole story into this, but now I'm splitting it into two pieces. If you have an idea for the title of the next story, please leave it in a review! I was thinking about calling it Through the Storm, but I want you to have a say in it too. I honestly look forward to updating this story more than I do in any other story I've written, just a lot of positive influence. So this chapter is for all the loyal readers I have. Thank you.**

**Justice is Served**

_Doc's P.O.V._

I could barely hold back my tears. Lightning was awake, and I was thankful for that, but he seemed so small in the hospital room. Like too hard of a touch would shatter him into a million pieces. I was worried what this would do to all the progress I had made with him. Would he go back into the little boy who flinched every time any adult lifted their hand or opened their mouth? Or would this just strengthen the trust he had in all of us, make him more likely to come to us with his problems and fears? I hope that the situation is the latter; it would make adjusting to all this a lot easier for Lightning if it was.

McQueen's court day was due in another week and he was lucky I wasn't going to be the judge this time. I would have made sure that man would have been killed on the spot for his crimes. Hell, I would have killed that bastard when he touched Lightning, but I didn't need to be in jail for murder. Lightning needed me outside of those metal doors, not in them.

He smiled at me from his hospital bed and I couldn't help but smile back. How could a child who has experienced so much pain be able to smile? "When can I leave this bed Uncle Doc?" he asked, "I really want to play with Mater and Sally again!"

"You'll be getting out later today buddy." I said, going over to sit on the edge of his bed. "Do you need anything? Or are you all set?"

"I really want Popsicle,"

I reached into my bag and pulled the little toy out. He practically shrieked with delight at the sight of his toy and held it close to his chest. He gave me the same grin his mother used to give me whenever I made her happy, the grin that my father called her 'popsicle grin.' He used to get that grin too when he gave her a popsicle on a warm summer day.

"All the doctors were giving me real popsicles when I asked them." he said, stroking the little toy's fur, "Then I told them Popsicle was my toy and they didn't know what to do. But you knew what I meant, didn't you Uncle Doc!"

I nodded my head. The doctors had called my office while I was giving Sally a check up and said that he had been asking for the toy ever since he had woke up. I just barely remembered to bring it with me on this hospital visit. At least Lightning was getting out today. Everyone had agreed that his arm had healed enough for me to take him home as long as it was in a cast and he didn't get it wet. I couldn't wait to get him home; I had repainted his room and made it more of a child's room. The walls were now covered with pictures of animals of all shapes and sizes and his bed had covers that looked like leaves, like he was sleeping in a tree.

"You'll be back soon to pick me up, right Uncle Doc?" Lightning asked.

"How did you know I was going to leave?"

"You always get this look on your face when you're about to leave."

"I do?"

"You always do Uncle Doc."

"Well, I'll be back once I'm done with a few errands." I said, standing up, "You be good for the nurses and the doctors and maybe we'll get ice cream on the way home, okay?"

"Alright Uncle Doc!" he said, smiling, "I love you Uncle Doc."

That sentence caught me off guard. "I love you too buddy," I said, wiping a tear out my eye, "I love you too."

As I walked out, the clouds moved away to reveal the sun. Then, as I got into my car, I swore I heard Rosie laughing. She was still watching over us. She would never leave.

_About a Week Later…_

I held Lightning close as the judge and the jury went over the evidence at McQueen's trail. He was up for second or third degree murder, felony child abuse, child abandonment, and endangerment of child/children. Sheriff was here with Mater and Sally, who had both testified the fact that McQueen had almost hit them with his car the day he had abandoned Lightning in my house.

I tuned back into was the prosecutor was saying. "… and all evidence on Mrs. Rosanne McQueen's body points to Mr. Alan McQueen." He said, pointing at the man now dressed in prison orange, "The hand prints that were recovered from the victim's neck matches Mr. McQueen, along with the finger prints we found on the metal bat that was used to beat Mrs. McQueen to death."

He turned around and pointed at Lightning. "There is overwhelming evidence that points to the fact that Mr. McQueen also beat his son." He said, walking over to the jury. "When young Mr. McQueen was abandoned at Mr. Hornet's home he was bloody, bruised, and both his left wrist and right ankle were broken. As a result of an incident two weeks ago when Mr. McQueen was arrested, he broke the poor boy's right arm, which is still in a cast."

He looked at the judge, an old friend of mine from college by the name of Terry Evens, and then back at the jury, most of which I suspected were mothers and fathers themselves. "Now," he said, "would you want this monster walking around in your country? Would you feel safe letting your children go outside to play with this man prowling the streets, knowing that he murdered his wife and beat his child. We might have been too late to stop the murder of this poor, young woman, but we can stop the senseless abuse to her only son. Do not let this man not harm another innocent."

With that the prosecutor took a seat and I could tell he had won over the jury with those sentences. I looked up at Terry and I could see in his eyes that he hoped that they would proclaim him guilty. He looked at McQueen and sighed. "Mr. McQueen, I hope you understand what will happen to you if the jury finds you guilty." He said before turning back to the jury. He nodded his head and the jury left for break.

I took a quick look at Lightning to make sure he was okay. He was pale and shaking, but he managed to throw a smile at me. I still felt guilty about what had happened earlier in the trail. I could never forgive myself for putting Lightning through that.

_Two Hours Earlier…_

"_Doc, Lightning's going to have to testify."_

_ I just stared at Terry. Everyone had agreed that Lightning shouldn't get up on that platform. McQueen's presence could make Lightning lie about what happened and there was no way I wanted to let that man get away with hurting my nephew. "I thought you said he wouldn't have to." I said, "You told me there was more than likely enough evidence to put him behind bars without Lightning's word."_

_ "I know that Hornet," he said, rubbing his temple, "but the defense somehow managed to get some of that evidence off the case. Claimed it wasn't relevant to the charges against them. Don't know how a picture of a boy covered in scars isn't related to child abuse but it's enough to get him off the hook. As much as I hate to do this Doc, we need him to tell us what happened."_

_ I looked over at Lightning, who was currently being hugged by Mater and Sally. They all looked tired and it didn't make letting Lightning put up his own word against his father's. He looked at me and came over to my side. "What's wrong Uncle Doc?" he asked._

_ I got onto my knees and looked into Lightning's eyes. "Your father managed to get some of those pictures we took off the case bud." I said, feeling the fear roll off of him in waves, "He could still go to jail, but no one would know that he hurt you too. Now, you don't have to do anything, but it would help if you could tell the men and women in the courtroom about what he did. Do you feel like you can do that Squirt?"_

_ He looked terrified at the thought of telling them what happened, but that faded and he looked at me with the same determined eyes his mother used to have. "I'll do it Uncle Doc." He said, "I don't want him to hurt no one else._

_End Flashback._

They had spent a good hour asking Lightning questions about his life living with McQueen. They had asked him where he slept, how often he ate, what kind of chores he had to do about the house. I was completely horrified when he said that he had to clean the stove and the one time he missed a piece of macaroni on the damn thing McQueen had turned on the burner and shoved forehead onto it. He had even shown them the scar that had been left over. He had only been four at the time.

The more he spoke, the sicker and angrier I got. Who the hell pays another guy to bring his son over to beat on his own son? Then actually beats his kid for not being able to fight him off? Who the hell in their right mind would do that?

The defense attorney even had the guts to say that I had forced Lightning to tell them those things and that the words coming out of that boy's mouth were nothing but lies. Thank god Terry had been there the entire time I had been talking to Lightning about what he would have to do or reliving those memories of his would have been for nothing. If I didn't hate McQueen before the trail, I hated him now.

They only stopped when they asked about his mother's death. The poor kid had seen his father kill his mother. He told them everything that he had seen, which matched the report from the forensic lab about Rosie's cause of death. It was obvious they wanted to ask him more, but by the time he had finished he was in hysterics and I refused to let them ask him another question.

"He's going to go to jail forever right?" Lightning asked his eyes full of tears but his face full of hope.

"He should be Squirt." I said, holding him closer to my chest.

The jury came back within another five minutes, which gave us enough time to clean up Lightning's face and straighten out his clothes again. All of the kids were holding hands as the jury went back to their seats. Sheriff and I shared a look and I hoped that none of the people on jury were going to let McQueen off because he was famous. No one else needed to die to put this man behind bars.

Terry looked at the jury. "Have you reached the verdict?" he asked.

"We have your Honor," a woman in her late thirties said, "and we proclaim that the defendant is guilty."

I smiled at that. Karma was definitely getting pay back on McQueen.

Terry looked at McQueen and gave him the legendary Evens death stare. "Mr. McQueen," he said, "due to overwhelming evidence you are to be charged with felony child abuse which, in the act of committing this crime, you killed your wife Mrs. Rosanne Daisy McQueen. This moves your second degree murder charge up to felony murder. You are also charged with child abandonment and three different accounts of child endangerment. You shall spend the rest of your life in prison without chance of bail or parole. Custody of Mr. Lightning Alan McQueen is to be transferred to Mr. Alexander Hudson Hornet. Court dismissed."

I had to hold myself back from jumping up and doing a little victory dance. I was getting enough pleasure watching the guards lead McQueen out of the courtroom to the car that would take McQueen to his new permanent home; three concrete walls and metal bars. Lightning was laughing and crying into my shirt and both Mater and Sally were dancing in circles around Sheriff. "We finally got him Doc." Sheriff said, pulling me into a hug.

"We did, didn't we?" I said, watching the children run around and hearing about how they put the bad guy behind bars, "Now, let's get home. We're done here."

With that, we grabbed the kids and started the long drive from northern California to Arizona.

**Another Author's Note:**

**So, everything I wrote about the court case is according to what information I managed to collect on the internet. For those curious about how second degree murder turns into felony murder, it's pretty simple. If you commit a felony crime, such as robbery or felony child abuse (it's a felony if you kill or seriously injure a child), and kill someone while committing the felony crime, the murder is bumped up to felony murder status. At least, that's how the internet explained it. If you find something wrong, tell me for future reference, but don't expect me to go back and fix my mistakes. I spent three hours going over this and I'm sick of court already. Remember, leave a little review at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think the sequel should be called. I really want your opinion on it.**

**~Aunna**


End file.
